customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Transportation Fun with Barney 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C83:5EB3:784F:B844-20190609215920
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the fourth Wiggles video all about waking up Jeff through The Wiggles songs. The video was released on April 4, 2000 in North America. with a re-released version for the U.S. that cut out Everybody is Clever and was replaced with The Chase in 1999. The video was remade in 2006 as Wiggle Around the Clock. Production It took about 2 months to film this video as listed. June 1996 *The outdoor scenes for Having Fun at the Beach and Wave to Wags August 1996 *The studio scenes at Zero One Zero Synopsis The Wiggles and everybody are making songs that keep waking up Jeff through all The Wiggles songs which will have you jumping and dancing. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album Wake Up Jeff! except when noted otherwise. #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #The Chase #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Take a Trip Out on the Sea #Romp Bomp a Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave to Wags #Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick". #Pipers Waltz Live In Concert *Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (live recording) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (live recording) Transcript See here Plot Intro - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout. Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band *The Chase Anthony and Murray watch kids doing some drawings about the beach with pens and highlighters. Michael is drawing a towel. Peter is drawing Wags the Dog. Leonardo is drawing a person swimming. Nicole is drawing the water and sand. Sian is drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray introduces the next song. *'Song 4': Having Fun at the Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site singing about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out on the Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp a Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave to Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Greg's Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling his arms round and round until he stopped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is still asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. Live In Concert cliphttp://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Wake_Up_Jeff!_(video)?action=edit&section=9 After the video, it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up their voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. After their voices are warmed up, they have to make sure that their clothes and hair are alright. Wags the Dog is also in the room, polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert. *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick , Donna Halloran and Georgia Troy Barnes *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Emma Buter and Megan Bullivant *Henry the Octopus - Leeanne Ashley Also Featuring *Dominic Lindsay Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nicole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Leonardo Silvestrini Uncredited Cast *John William Field *Luke Field *Clare Field *Joseph Field *Dominic Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Georgia Munro-Cook *Blaine Charlton *Jessica Cook *Sam McFadden *Tony Henry *Georgia Henry *Theodore Henry *Luke Mowbray *Peter Mowbray *Lyn Lindsay *Ashleigh Lindsay *Kiara Lindsay Gallery See the gallery of the video Trivia *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance on The Wiggles where he plays as Captain Feathersword on video. This is also the first time the Wiggles say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword" (instead of the usual Hi Captain in previous videos) and Captain replies back "Ahoy there, me hearties". This is also the first video where Anthony doesn't play the Captain. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wears a red shirt that has a bit of orange. *Anthony wears a blue shirt that has the perfect colour for him. *Cockroaches member Tony Henry makes two cameos in "We Like to Say Hello", one who is with his family another who is with a Elvis costume and wig while holding his son. *In "Having Fun at the Beach" and "Wave to Wags", the camera flips over then turns right side up. *Some songs on this video like "We Like to Say Hello" were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *First video Greg plays the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *This is the first appearance of the Red Starry Keyboard. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in "We Like to Say Hello", ''"Wake Up Jeff" ,"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?", "Pipers Waltz" ''and ''"Goodbye Dance". In "Wave to Wags", ''Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *At the beginning of "Wave to Wags", a camera crew member is seen. *On the American release, Everybody is Clever is cut and replaced with The Chase because of copyright. However, the prologue of Everybody is Clever is still on the video. On the cover of the American release, The Chase is not listed on the song list on the back. *The Live in Concert clip was filmed way before this video. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *Greg is shown in the surfboard footage of "Having Fun at the Beach" but not the beach footage. *Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in the outside scene of "Having Fun at the Beach" and studio songs "Take a Trip Out of the Sea", "I Can Do So Many Things" and "Goodbye Dance". Greg's son Blaine Page is also seen in "Goodbye Dance". *In the Goodbye Dance the music they dance to would later be used in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas for the song Christmas Picnic. *In "Wave to Wags", Anthony's brother John William Field is seen in a van followed by Tony Henry who is on the sidewalk waving to Wags. *This is the first time Captain Feathersword falls down as shown in "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)". *Jane Cook is Murray's sister. *During the end credits, Sian Ryan and Georgia Munro-Cook hold hands together. As a result, Greg holds Jeff's foot while everyone else wakes him up. *The Australian version is slightly longer than the American version, because "Everybody is Clever" is slightly longer than "The Chase". *This is the only video released in America that doesn't receive a DVD release. *The concert footage at the end of the video is from the Big Red Car Show *The outside scenes of Having Fun at the Beach and Wave to Wags were filmed in Bondi, which is just outside of Sydney. Full Video